


Tutto era nato come del semplice sesso

by Kisa_Sholo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bi!JJ, Da leggere dopo aver visto man mano gli episodi settimanali, Established Relationship, JJ è un esserino importante, M/M, Ma perché ci metto "angst" e feels?, Probabilmente arriveranno altri personaggi man mano, Shame on me, Sono tutti bellamente maggiorenni, Sono una brutta persona lo so, YURIO E' MAGGIORENNE, gay!Yurio, ho troppi headcanon e qualcosa dovevo scrivere
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa_Sholo/pseuds/Kisa_Sholo
Summary: Qualche anno dopo i fatti narrati nella serie, il nostro caro Yurio alle prese con i sentimenti di cui non voleva più sentir parlare, un canadese con un ascendente sul russo grande quasi quanto l'ego (sarà vero?) del moro.Ho i miei tremendi headcanon su questi due e in qualche modo dovevo renderne partecipe il mondo (quale mondo poi se scrivi in italiano? Non si sa.)





	1. Chapter 1

La luce filtrava fastidiosamente dalle tende consumate della squallida stanza di quell’altrettanto squallido hotel poco fuori città che lui e JJ si erano andati a trovare, non si sa come, per nascondersi dai riflettori che li seguivano dalla premiazione.

Quella tappa del Grand Prix era stata, almeno per Yuri, un disastro. Non era riuscito a concentrarsi in alcun modo, finendo per intaccare sia il piano tecnico sia quello più prettamente espressivo. Questo però non gli aveva impedito di riuscire a conquistare almeno l’argento, risultato che aveva fatto contenti tutti quanti tranne, ovviamente, il russo stesso.  
Soprattutto per il divario imbarazzante tra il suo secondo posto e l’oro, ottenuto apparentemente senza sforzo da Jean-Jacques Leroy, confermando le aspettative del pubblico e dell’intera comunità sportiva.

Oro, prodigio, idolo dei fan ma anche dei suoi stessi rivali, più giovani o più anziani, che vedevano in lui un obiettivo da raggiungere e, potenzialmente, superare, probabilmente il pattinatore ancora in attività più conosciuto al livello mondiale, anche al di fuori dello stesso sport.  
Arrogante, fiero di sé, una personalità coinvolgente ed esuberante, un millantato sex appeal, confermato dai vari rumors riguardanti la sua vita sentimentale che riempivano molti gossip, una faccia che, al giovane russo, ispirava più schiaffi che altro.

Una volta raggiunta la maggiore età, Yuri, aveva deciso di testare il terreno con il canadese, memore di tutte le sue battutine terribili e i tentativi di abbordaggio indirizzati alla sua persona. Stava cercando qualcuno con cui sfogare la frustrazione e la stanchezza, non riusciva più a farlo solo pattinando e allenandosi come un disperato, non ci riusciva più da parecchio. Col tempo aveva scoperto di essere gay senza ritorno, come se la sua cotta secolare per il connazionale Viktor Nikiforov, ormai compagno da anni del giapponese Yuuri Katsuki, non fosse stata un’avvisaglia lampante. Insieme a questa realizzazione era arrivata quella della possibilità di scaricare la tensione e staccare la spina attraverso il sesso. 

Era stato difficile riuscire a combinare qualcosa prima dei diciotto anni, soprattutto quando era in Russia. Quando era in trasferta era più semplice trovare qualcuno, ma più difficile sfuggire dalla custodia del suo allenatore e dei suoi compagni, nonché dai continui inviti della coppia di cui sopra che tentava di coinvolgerlo ogni volta che i due Yuri si ritrovavano a partecipare alla stessa competizione. Unico vantaggio della loro insistenza era stato, probabilmente, la loro _pessima_ idea di invitare, di tanto in tanto, anche JJ. Il vantaggio ovviamente era arrivato col tempo, quando il giovane Plisetsky aveva avuto la splendida illuminazione di puntare su di lui, per appagare la sua fame.  
E doveva ammetterlo, si era rivelata, con ogni probabilità, l’idea migliore che avesse mai avuto a riguardo. Continuava a considerare l’altro atleta come un essere atto solamente a infastidire le persone, lui in particolare, ma non poteva negare che le nottate passate ogni volta in un albergo diverso fossero quasi sicuramente l’unica cosa che gli impediva di crollare sotto carichi indescrivibili di stress e aspettative troppo alte da sostenere. 

Per qualche ora era solo Yuri Plisetsky, un normalissimo ragazzo gay, che faceva del sano e appagante sesso consensuale con un altro ragazzo, tra l’altro obbiettivamente attraente, con il quale sembrava avere una compatibilità fisica a dir poco idilliaca.  
Niente sentimentalismi, niente legami di alcun genere, paroline dolci dette una volta finito tutto, niente inutili coccole, niente baci per salutarsi, possibilmente niente baci in ogni caso. E sembrava che a Jean-Jacques la cosa andasse a genio giacché, nonostante fosse già qualche mese che questa loro nuova “relazione” andava avanti, le voci sulla sua vita da playboy non erano diminuite in alcun modo, anzi, spesso era lo stesso canadese a raccontare di come avesse rimorchiato qualche bella ragazza appena prima della gara e come si fosse già organizzato con lei per la sera successiva. E Yuri era, a suo modo, notevolmente soddisfatto. 

Veramente non del tutto, non in quel preciso momento.  
Si stava ricredendo su tutte le sue certezze sulla loro relazione. Non sapeva bene che cosa lo stesse portando a ragionare più approfonditamente sul loro rapporto, forse il fatto che non riusciva a trovare proprio del tutto snervante il parlottare nel sonno del moro, forse il fatto che riusciva a riconoscere la sua colonia ancor prima di averlo nel suo campo visivo, forse il fatto che, per quanto facesse finta di essere freddo quanto l’inverno russo, Yuri era alquanto debole alle persone che dimostravano interesse nei suoi confronti, quando questo andava oltre la norma cui un atleta pluripremiato andava regolarmente incontro.

Era successo con Viktor, era il motivo per cui non riusciva mai a rifiutare davvero gli inviti a uscire di Yuuri perché, per quanto potesse mettere il muso di fronte al giapponese, doveva ammettere di aver trovato in lui una specie di fratello maggiore che non aveva mai avuto, con cui litigare per ogni insignificante sciocchezza ma che restava lì a sua disposizione per ogni volta che il più piccolo si fosse voluto aprire riguardo a qualunque argomento. Era pur sempre stato il primo a cui aveva, ufficialmente, dichiarato la sua sessualità. Però non era sicuro di volere che accadesse di nuovo, men che meno con quello sbruffone di JJ, non dopo che era stato lui il primo a presentarsi dall’altro con un “Sesso. Solo ed esclusivamente sesso. Se dovessi volere altro per me diventerà subito una faccenda chiusa, intesi?” che aveva lasciato non poco perplesso il canadese che aveva però accettato con un’alzata di spalle dopo un primo momento di sorpresa.  
_Perché a me?_ , era la domanda che aveva tenuto sveglio il russo per tutta la notte.  
  


All’improvviso il braccio che gli si posò sul petto interruppe il filo dei suoi pensieri.  
“Pensi troppo forte. Dormi.” Aveva borbottato il moro al suo fianco, ancora per metà nel mondo dei sogni, mentre se lo tirava a sé, premendogli la testa contro il proprio torace, come se questo potesse bloccare il ruminare dei suoi pensieri.  
Seguirono un paio di tentativi di liberarsi andati tragicamente a vuoto prima che il russo si arrendesse, cercando solo di riuscire a girarsi abbastanza da dare le spalle all’altro per poter respirare, cercando di nuovo di cedere a Morfeo, questa volta con più fortuna.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene, dovrei mettermi a studiare per un esame ma è da mercoledì che non penso che a tutti gli scenari possibili su questi due e mi è venuta voglia di scrivere.  
> Avviso, sono tremendamente incostante e sta cominciando la sessione di esami quindi non so quando arriverà il seguito di questa storia, né tantomeno quanto sarà lunga.  
> Spero di tornare ad aggiornare presto anzitutto perché ho bisogno io di avere una storia su questi due.  
> P.S. Se mi sono sfuggiti orrori di grammatica fateli pure presente! Non ho nessuno che me la beti e quindi il rischio c'è sempre.  
> Byebee!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Per ogni notte passata insieme c'è sempre una mattina successiva e tutto quello che ne segue.

“Posso avere l’onore di offrirti una colazione o anche quello potrebbe essere troppo per te, tigre?”  
Furono le prime parole che JJ rivolse a Yuri, uscendo dal bagno, e trovando il russo finalmente sveglio ma che ancora fissava spaesato le lenzuola completamente sfatte.  
“Credo che... Credo che una colazione possa andare bene.”  
Borbottò il biondo, con voce ancora impastata dal sonno, mentre si guardava rapidamente in giro cercando di adocchiare tutti i vestiti che la sera precedente erano stati lanciati, purtroppo senza cura, in ogni angolo della stanza.  
Completamente nudo, recuperò il più velocemente possibile tutti gli indumenti necessari e si rinchiuse in bagno, cacciando definitivamente fuori il canadese, nonostante questi avesse ancora lo spazzolino in bocca e non avesse quindi finito di sfruttare i servizi.  
  
Jean-Jacques si arrese ridacchiando e ne approfittò per fare un giro di ricognizione alla ricerca del cellulare e del portafogli, lasciati sul comodino, e delle scarpe che erano finite, ovviamente, una sotto il letto sgangherato, l’altra sotto la poltroncina dell’IKEA che se ne stava in un angolino della stanza.  
Ci volle giusto un rapido quarto d'ora prima che il russo lasciasse di nuovo campo libero, pettinandosi i capelli mentre usciva.  
Il canadese si soffermò un paio di secondi a guardare soddisfatto il collo del russo, alla cui base troneggiava un succhiotto particolarmente violaceo. Andò a sciacquarsi rapidamente la bocca e, mentre si dava un'ultima controllata allo specchio, sistemandosi appena i capelli poco più lunghi sugli occhi, suggerì al minore di comprarsi un buon correttore il prima possibile, ricevendo in tutta risposta un “ _Ёб вас*_ ” dall'altro.  
  
Uscendo, Yuri si ritrovò a lamentarsi con il canadese per il suo “vizio di fare il gentiluomo _a sproposito_ ” una volta scoperto che JJ aveva già saldato il conto della camera quando il biondo era ancora nel mondo dei sogni. Il patto stretto inizialmente contemplava la divisione equa delle spese di questo genere ma, alla fine dei giochi, erano notevolmente di più le volte in cui lo slavo non sganciava un quattrino rispetto a quelle dove riusciva a fare la sua parte. Complice era il fatto che, la mattina, il russo avesse il sonno particolarmente pesante, abbastanza da lasciare al moro tutto il tempo che poteva desiderare per andare a pagare e tornare in camera come se niente fosse, lasciando così ogni volta sempre più sorpreso e stizzito il compagno.  
Yuri odiava sentirsi in debito, in particolare se si trattava di Jean-Jacques e dei loro incontri. Non erano fidanzati, non c'era motivo di non pagare ognuno per sé. Si riteneva abbastanza grande e indipendente da poter sostenere spese del genere.  
  
Ciò nonostante, accettò anche la seconda offerta della giornata, una colazione decisamente abbondante, in un piccolo bar in centro città, discretamente affollato ma non abbastanza da disturbarli.  
Fare colazione con JJ riusciva a essere particolarmente imbarazzante: se la sua personalità non combaciava moltissimo con lo stereotipo del canadese, sicuramente i suoi gusti culinari pareggiavano splendidamente il conto. Il suo piatto strabordante di pancakes, uova e salsicce, accompagnati da un vanilla latte ne era la prova inconfutabile.  
A confronto la crêpe banana e nutella accompagnata dalla cioccolata calda di Yuri sfiguravano quasi.  
Proprio nel momento in cui Jean aveva abbandonato, per qualche secondo, il suo pasto, nella speranza di fare un minimo di conversazione, il cellulare del russo cominciò a squillare, _Eye of the tiger_ come suoneria, abbastanza ilare, a detta del maggiore.  
“Tch, Yuuri. Cosa vuoi di prima mattina? Sì, le undici e mezzo per me sono prima mattina! Ah?! Che vuol dire ' _Ci vediamo in aeroporto perché Viktor torna per un po' in Russia e vengo con voi_ '?! Perché torna in Russia?! _Sì_ , sì va bene ho capito. Non faccio tardi! Non ho più 15 anni Katsuki, non trattarmi come un ragazzino! Sì, ciao.”  
  
“Grande festa, nh?”  
  
“Non sono affari che ti riguardano, Leroy.”  
  
“Direttamente no, ma visto che hai sbraitato al cellulare di fronte a me, mi sembra educazione almeno, non so, scusarti, principessa.”  
  
“Chiamami un'altra volta principessa e ti assicuro che la mia educazione sarà il tuo ultimo problema.”  
  
“Non mi sembra che, a letto, i nomignoli ti dispiacciano~”  
E a quelle parole il russo non poté far altro che zittirsi, assumendo un simpatico tono di rosso in viso, particolarmente acceso, improvvisamente incapace di replicare.  
  
“Re- Resta il fatto che non sono propriamente affari tuoi. Ma sì, i due piccioncini tornano in Russia e Yuuri ci tiene _proprio tanto_ che io prenda l'aereo con loro, nemmeno fosse mia madre.”  
  
“Beh, devi ammettere che Katsuki ha sempre avuto una vena materna nei tuoi confronti, per lo meno da quando hai smesso di fargli la guerra.”  
  
“Cosa sei, uno stalker?”  
  
“Mi sembrava che avessimo appurato il fatto che tu sia venuto da me perché sapevi che era da parecchio che ero interessato, non vedo come adesso ti stupisca il fatto che ti tenessi sott'occhio.”  
_Touché_ , fece la parte più razionale di Yuri.  
_Sei ufficialmente fregato_ , rispose quella più emotiva, nel momento esatto in cui il cuore del russo fece una capriola assolutamente non programmata, di fronte allo sguardo serio e vagamente triste con cui JJ aveva accompagnato la sua ultima frase.  
  
Il biondo si alzò di scatto, ingoiando l'ultimo boccone della sua colazione e prendendo la sua bibita.  
“Comunque, è meglio che... Che vada subito. O farò tardi. Alla prossima gara, Leroy.” Borbottò agguantando la giacca che aveva posato sullo schienale della sedia e avviandosi verso l'uscita.  
  
“Alla prossima gara, cher~” sussurrò il canadese quando il minore non fu più a portata d'orecchio, sorridendo soddisfatto, mentre finiva la sua colazione.  
Forse, sotto sotto, tutto il suo insistere, tutte le sue attenzioni più o meno mascherate, stavano bene o male sortendo il loro effetto, forse il russo avrebbe ceduto prima di quanto programmato.  
Sarebbe stata una sorpresa più che gradita, pensò Jean-Jacques, tirando fuori il suo cellulare dalla tasca, sbloccandolo e rivelando come sfondo una foto scattata a tradimento al russo quella mattina: il biondo ancora addormentato, abbracciato al cuscino dell'altro, i capelli scompigliati e sparsi delicatamente, alcune ciocche a coprirgli appena il viso, il lenzuolo che nascondeva ogni cosa dalla vita in giù, il torace candido costellato da piccoli nei, segni quasi sbiaditi di morsi e un paio di succhiotti.  
_Sì, sì doveva decisamente continuare a insistere._  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ёб вас = Vaffanculo (O almeno così dice il grande e potente internet insieme al meno potente Google Translate. Se fosse sbagliato e qualcuno potesse riferirmi la versione giusta gli vorrei un bene dell'anima!)
> 
> E quindi eccoci col secondo capitolo //Questo è terrorismo psicologico! Sì, sì, sapete benissimo che mi sto riferendo a voi personcine che mi conoscono personalmente.//  
> Non pensavo avrei aggiornato tanto presto semplicemente perché non sono solita riuscire ad avere idee così velocemente anzi, di solito dopo il primo capitolo entro in una prepotente fase di blocco e abbandono tutto.  
> Ahhh, il potere della procrastinazione~ In fondo a cosa serve una laurea?  
> Facendo le persone serie (.....) spero che abbiate gradito questo secondo capitolo, ringrazio tutte le persone che hanno letto e tutti i kudos ricevuti, non sono abituata ad essere presa in considerazione quando scrivo e poi stiamo parlando di una ship che ha sì e no 5 giorni di vita quindi uao, sono davvero felice!
> 
> Posso assicurare che il prossimo aggiornamento non sarà così rapido, principalmente per impegni personali che, per quanto possa rimandare fino all'ultimo, alla fine arrivano, ma spero in ogni caso di tornare presto, anche perché, stranamente, scrivere questo secondo capitolo mi ha già dato un paio di idee per scenari futuri!
> 
> Al prossimo aggiornamento!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui Yuuri è più perspicace del programmato, Viktor dorme e Mila ha un ottimo tempismo.  
> Ah già, c'è anche Yurio.

Arrivò in aeroporto in molto meno tempo del previsto ma, per sua fortuna o sfortuna, dipende punti di vista, Yuuri e Viktor erano già lì e non fu per niente difficile riuscire a individuarli.  
Viktor continuava ad attirare l’attenzione di tutti, nonostante avesse passato i trenta e smesso di pattinare al livello agonistico da qualche anno. Era anzi probabile che riuscisse a riscuotere ancora più successo adesso che era solo un allenatore rispetto a prima e Yuri sospettava che molto fosse dovuto alla sua vita privata e al fascino che aveva acquisito in maniera imbarazzantemente inopportuna da quando aveva cominciato a fare il coach per il giapponese.  
Yuuri, invece, era anonimo come sempre lo era stato fuori dalla pista di pattinaggio, il viso nascosto per metà da una mascherina bianca e per l’altra metà dagli spessi e grossi occhiali, stessa montatura da anni. _Ma non si stanca mai?_ , si chiedeva spesso il biondo quando si soffermava a guardare l’impalcatura blu. 

Appena il giapponese riuscì a individuarlo, cominciò a sbracciarsi per attirare l’attenzione del minore, del tutto inconsapevole di averla già anche senza tutta quell’agitazione.  
Schioccando la lingua e facendo un rapido cenno all’altro per fargli intendere che _sì Katsuki, ti ho notato, ti prego smetti di muoverti come un pesce fuor d’acqua!_ , Yuri raggiunse rapidamente la coppia.  
  
“Yurio! Sei arrivato presto!” Esclamò il moro, spostandosi la mascherina da davanti al volto, accogliendo il più piccolo con un sorriso raggiante che andava da orecchio a orecchio.  
  
“Cosa c’è, Katsudon, dubiti forse della mia puntualità?”chiese in tutta risposta il biondo, con un sorrisetto di scherno, mentre si stringeva la coda di cavallo che si era fatto una volta uscito dal bar poiché, durante il tragitto, si era allentata in maniera abbastanza fastidiosa. Un paio di tentativi prima di decidere che _no, è il caso di rifarla da capo_.  
  
“Non è che dubitiamo, Yurochka,” esordì l’altro russo, rubandogli l’elastico dalle mani e cominciando a sistemare lui quel mare biondo platino che Plisetsky si ritrovava in testa, “semplicemente non sei _mai_ in anticipo, solitamente in ritardo o in orario. La sorpresa è legittima.”  
  
“Secondo me stai esagerando un po’ la questione, Viktor. In ritardo, con voi, ci sarò arrivato sì e no un paio di volte!”  
  
“Dobbiamo contarle?”  
  
“Viktor, Yurio, per piacere. Любимый*, sei un po’ troppo severo con Yurio effettivamente, ma tu” cominciò il giapponese girandosi verso il più piccolo, ormai alto quanto lui, e sistemandogli dietro l’orecchio una ciocca di capelli che non riusciva a entrare nella coda, “Tu vedi di smettere di rispondere a Viktor, soprattutto per queste questioni stupide. Basta che tu sia arrivato, no?”  
Il maggiore dei tre sorrise dolcemente al moro, prendendogli la mano libera, mentre il biondo, con uno sbuffo, sorrideva a sua volta.  
  
“La smetterete mai di comportarvi come se foste i miei genitori o andiamo a vedere se in qualche paese avete diritto di adottarmi?”  
  
“Se fossi ancora minorenne, sai benissimo che avremmo trovato il modo di adottarti.” Commentò convinto Yuuri.  
  
“La cosa sarebbe stata tremendamente imbarazzante. Non fatelo mai.”  
  
“Se torni da noi con un succhiotto così in bella vista, sinceramente, la tentazione di averti legalmente sotto la nostra patria potestà non diminuisce per nulla.” Il tono di rimprovero nella voce dell’altro russo, per quanto lieve, era nettamente distinguibile.  
La mano sinistra di Yuri scattò rapidamente al collo, tastandolo a caso cercando di ricordarsi dove quel maledetto di JJ gli aveva lasciato il segno, mentre le guance gli si imporporavano violentemente.  
  
“Potremmo, non so, sorvolare l’argomento?” Chiese speranzoso, guardando Yuuri, sicuro di avere qualche possibilità facendo leva su di lui che sul connazionale.  
  
“Non credere di cavart-” Viktor fu brutalmente interrotto da Mila Babicheva, loro collega.  
  
“Ragazzi, Yakov vuole che ci raduniamo insieme al resto del team, dobbiamo fare il check-in e avviarci, anche rapidamente.”  
Yuri probabilmente non aveva mai ringraziato l’arrivo dell’amica tanto in vita sua come in quel momento, visto che prese Viktor sotto braccio e se lo trascinò dietro, facendo cenno agli altri due di seguirli.  
  
“Yakov dovrebbe aver preso dei posti vicini per noi tre, quindi sappi che abbiamo un lungo viaggio per parlare di come JJ dovrebbe imparare a non lasciarti segni troppo visibili, se non vuole che Viktor gli si presenti sotto casa chiedendogli spiegazioni. Sempre che anche lui capisca che si tratti di JJ.” Sussurrò il giapponese, dritto nell’orecchio di Yurio che si ritrovò a guardare allibito l’amico. Era certo di non aver mai fatto parola con nessuno dei due dei suoi incontri con il canadese, anzi, era certo di non averne fatta parola con nessuno in generale! Come…  
  
“Ti conosco, Yuri. Ti conosco e presto parecchia attenzione, più di quanta non sembri, soprattutto alle persone a me vicine.  
Ah, parleremo anche del fatto che se non sarà Viktor a presentarsi da JJ ci andrò tranquillamente io.” E detto questo superò il biondo con un sorriso soddisfatto in volto.  
  
Il viaggio in aereo fu più stancante del previsto, in particolare sul piano mentale ed emotivo.  
Era riuscito a scampare alle domande scomode e invadenti di Viktor solo perché si era addormentato poco dopo il decollo, ma, in compenso, aveva dovuto rispondere al terzo grado di Yuuri che non faceva che alternare reazioni molto positive a espressioni notevolmente contrariate, a seconda del racconto che usciva dalle labbra del minore.  
Nonostante avesse specificato più volte che tutta la faccenda con Jean-Jacques era una situazione senza impegno, che il fatto che lui e Viktor si fossero trovati e fosse scattato l’amore non rendeva la cosa automatica per tutti, che non aveva diritto di impedirgli di, letteralmente, _scopare chi mi pare e piace_ , era abbastanza certo che il suo interlocutore non fosse affatto convinto delle sue parole.  
Il fatto che prima di salutarsi, una volta atterrati a Mosca, lo avesse abbracciato sussurrandogli di stare attento e di non giocare con il suo stesso cuore ne era stata la prova chiara e limpida.

Poco prima di superare le porte dell’aeroporto e avviarsi a prendere un taxi per tornare a casa, si girò a guardare il gruppo lasciatosi alle spalle. Viktor e Yuuri stavano salutando tutti quanti, il moro con la testa poggiata sulla spalla del più alto che, a sua volta, aveva il viso premuto contro i capelli scuri del compagno, un braccio avvolto intorno alle sue spalle, la mano, alla quale risplendeva una sottile fede dorata, che accarezzava delicatamente la guancia arrossata del giapponese.  
Gli si attorcigliò qualcosa alla base dello stomaco. _Indivia_ , si disse da solo. Una volta l’invidia sarebbe stata indirizzata tutta nei confronti di Yuuri. Una volta avrebbe voluto essere lui quello che Viktor trattava come il bene più prezioso dell’universo. Adesso il punto era, e se ne vergognava da matti, che era invidioso di quel tipo di rapporto. Voleva anche lui qualcuno con cui sentirsi sempre a casa, sempre amato.  
La cosa che più aveva creato problemi al biondo, durante la chiacchierata con il giapponese, era stata la presa di consapevolezza che Yuuri aveva maledettamente ragione, poteva illudersi quanto gli pareva che quella storia continuasse ad andare avanti come del semplice sesso, poteva fingersi disinteressato al canadese quanto voleva, poteva dire di infischiarsene di tutte le altre ragazze che frequentava, ma arrivati a quel punto, era fin troppo consapevole che quello fosse tutto un precario castello di bugie che aveva creato principalmente per nascondere a se stesso la verità.  
Si stava, _no, tempo sbagliato_ , si era da tempo innamorato di Jean-Jacques Leroy, e la presa di coscienza poteva solo portare a una rovina non proprio piacevole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene, entrano ufficialmente in scena i Viktuuri che non erano propriamente previsti, almeno non così presto, ma l'episodio nove urlava "Metti delle dannate interazioni serie tra Yuuri e Yurio, ora!" e quindi ho obbedito al volere superiore.
> 
> Prima o poi finirò un capitolo con qualcosa che non siano le riflessioni e i monologhi interiori dei personaggi, si spera.
> 
> Come volevasi dimostrare, questo aggiornamento è stato più lento del primo ma proprio il tempo e la testa per scrivere non la ho avuta negli ultimi giorni.  
> Spero che il prossimo non ci metta, anche lui, troppo tempo. 
> 
> In ogni caso, see you next water time! (Ah no, anime sbagliato.)
> 
> Edit: MI SONO SCORDATA secondo il sempre supremo internet  
> \- Любимый (Liubimii): Amore (riferito a un uomo)  
> La cultura che mi faccio in russo per questa dannata fanfiction è imbarazzante.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I social network sono sempre troppo 'social' e le vecchie conoscenze non sono mai abbastanza vicine.

Yuri era tornato a Mosca da circa una settimana, giorno più giorno meno, tra allenamenti e uscite in cui Mila era riuscita a trascinarlo già per due volte consecutive, contro ogni sua volontà, ovviamente.

L’ultima volta che aveva avuto modo di sentire JJ era stato tre giorni prima. Il canadese gli aveva chiesto se potevano stare un po’ su Skype, dopo cena, ma avevano finito per scriversi solo qualche messaggio perché _Sono le cazzo di due di notte, idiota, abbiamo otto fottute ore di fuso orario, potresti anche fare la grazia e ricordartene, di tanto in tanto_. E da quel momento più niente, nemmeno un’insulsa emoticon di quelle tremendamente fastidiose che era solito inviargli negli orari più improbabili della giornata. Non che la cosa gli creasse particolari problemi, o almeno, non che facesse vedere che, in realtà, ne creava parecchi. 

Viktor e Yuuri erano passati a trovarlo un paio di sere prima, con la scusa che potevano vedersi più spesso stando nella stessa città e potevano essere solo loro tre, a parlare tutti quanti semplicemente russo e non inglese come ogni volta. Il biondo, di tanto in tanto, rimaneva ancora colpito dall’impegno che il giapponese aveva dedicato all’apprendimento della lingua natia del compagno. Inizialmente il giapponese lo aveva fatto per poter capire l’altro quando borbottava e per sorprenderlo con frasi romantiche un po’ più articolate di quelle che giravano su Yahoo Answers, e poi per comunicare più tranquillamente con tutti i contatti che, avendo legato la sua vita a quella di Nikiforov, era venuto a crearsi con il tempo. Il maggiore aveva a sua volta provato a imparare la lingua del Sol Levante ma con risultati nettamente più scarsi di quelli del partner. Riusciva ad articolare alcune frasi fondamentali e a farsi capire quando erano ad Hasetsu, però Yurio aveva i suoi dubbi più che fondati che il connazionale fosse completamente incapace di sostenere una vera e propria conversazione, di certo non con la tranquillità con cui ci riusciva Yuuri.

Quella mattina si era svegliato all’alba, Yakov aveva deciso che una giornata di allenamento intensivo avrebbe fatto bene a tutti quanti e aveva convinto gli ormai coniugi Nikiforov a unirsi a loro.  
Il biondo non era poi tanto sicuro di condividere l’idea del suo ormai anziano allenatore riguardo cosa facesse loro bene o meno ed era più che convinto che Viktor e Yuuri dovessero soffrire di qualche strana forma di masochismo, cosa alla quale non faticava a credere sebbene fermamente convinto che di solito queste loro strane tendenze si limitassero alla camera da letto. Nessuno, _e ripeto nessuno_ , che conosca il vecchio Yakov accetterebbe mai, con un sorriso sulle labbra, di partecipare a un allenamento intensivo se non in prossimità di una gara o, appunto, per puro masochismo.  
  
Arrivato completamente distrutto all’ora della pausa pranzo, dopo essersi fatto rapidamente una doccia calda per levarsi di dosso il sudore, si ritrovò di fronte la strana abbinata Babicheva/Katsuki che parlottava vicino all’ingresso della pista, i volti particolarmente scuri che passavano dagli schermi dei rispettivi smartphone a quello l’una dell’altro.  
Si avvicinò loro, nemmeno lui del tutto sicuro di cosa lo stesse spingendo a fare conversazione con quei due invece di darsela a gambe per evitarli e godersi un po’ di tempo da solo in santa pace.  
  
“Quei musi lunghi non sono molto da voi.”  
  
I due sobbalzarono in contemporanea, troppo immersi nella loro discussione per accorgersi dell’arrivo del più piccolo.  
Con altrettanta sincronia alzarono gli sguardi su di lui e, appena incrociarono gli occhi verdi/azzurri di Yuri, si fecero, se possibile, ancora più cupi di prima.  
  
“Yurochka, forse oggi è meglio che non entri molto sui social network, ok?”  
  
“Ti rendi conto che se mi dici così, può solo che venirmi voglia di farlo?” Chiese retorico, mentre tirava fuori il cellulare dalla tasca della felpa. Aprì Twitter e scorse rapidamente la home.

Tweet di Viktor, di Mila stessa, le solite _troppe_ foto che Phichit postava ovunque, il fan club di JJ che si chiedeva se lui e la sua storica ex fossero tornati insieme, Christophe che parlava del suo gatto, Leo e Guang-Hong a Disneyland…  
Scorse un altro paio di tweet e si bloccò, scrollando rapidamente la pagina verso l’alto, ritornando sul post del fan club del canadese. C’era una foto allegata. Era un po’ scura, scattata sicuramente di notte, l’unica fonte luminosa era la gelida luce dei lampioni a neon, ma era evidente chi fossero i soggetti dello scatto: Jean-Jacques e una ragazza mora fin troppo familiare agli occhi di tutti, in particolare a quelli di Yuri.  
Chiuse il cellulare. _Non sono affari miei con chi esce, non stiamo insieme, non deve rendermi conto di niente e a me non deve dar fastidio._ Suonava come una stupida scusa anche nella sua testa, ma se non cercava in qualche modo di convincersene lui per primo avrebbe avuto parecchie difficoltà a mostrare indifferenza e la solita faccia di bronzo di fronte agli altri due che lo guardavano, possibilmente, più preoccupati di prima, in attesa di una palese reazione da parte del biondo.  
  
“E quindi? Sta ri-uscendo con quella? Povera scelta, non c’è che dire, non sembrava proprio la candidata migliore. Non mi sono mai spiegato come avesse fatto a decidere di passarci la vita insieme tanto da chiederle di sposarsi, anni fa. Ma se ha deciso che vuole tornarci insieme, cosa cambia?”  
  
“Yurochka, noi non abbiamo mai nominato JJ…”  
  
“Mila, senza che fai tanto la _Oh no Yurochka_ , lo so che Yuuri ha deciso di includerti nel gruppo, totalmente superfluo, delle mie mamme mancate, non ci vuole tanto a collegare le vostre facce e la tua uscita per capire cosa volevate che evitassi di vedere. Però continuo a non capire il problema. O meglio, penso che il mio unico problema ora sia trovare qualcun altro con cui fare sesso, ma non penso sia una cosa che comporti tanto abbattimento, men che meno da parte vostra.”  
  
“Yurio, senti sai benissimo che…”  
  
“Taci, Katsudon. La questione è chiusa, anzi, non esiste proprio, quindi se permetti me andrei a mangiare invece che stare qui a sentire voi due che sparate consigli da giornaletto frivolo per adolescenti in calore, grazie.” Tagliò corto il biondo, girando i tacchi e uscendo dalla struttura.  
  
L’allenamento pomeridiano passò troppo lentamente, dandogli fin troppo tempo per pensare, troppo tempo per cadere rovinosamente da ogni salto, per non riuscire a eseguire correttamente nemmeno la più semplice delle combinazioni.  
Decise quindi di tornarsene a casa prima del previsto, ignorando le domande di Yakov e liquidandole tutte con uno _Sto benissimo_ che suonava falso anche alle due orecchie.  
Pioveva. _Perfetto, ci mancava questa_ , pensò il russo tirandosi in testa il cappuccio della giacca. Guardando la fermata della metro che aveva di fronte, tirò fuori il cellulare e, tentando di coprirlo il più possibile, aprì una chat particolare.  
  
_“Sei a Mosca?”_  
  
La risposta non tardò ad arrivare. Imbucò rapidamente la metro, salendo sul treno che lo avrebbe portato a casa di un vecchio amico, di un vecchio _qualcosa-di-più-di-un-amico_ , a essere del tutto sinceri.  
Durante il tragitto riuscì a imporsi di non pensare a nulla, ripetendosi solo come un mantra le parole con cui aveva tentato di convincersi qualche ora prima, con lo stesso scarso successo. Gli occhi avevano iniziato a pizzicargli in maniera estremamente fastidiosa e lui incolpava i neon della vettura, tremava come una foglia e lui incolpava la pioggia che lo aveva reso più simile a un pulcino bagnato che a una persona.  
Nuovamente in superficie fu accolto da uno scrosciare ancora più violento di quello che si era lasciato alle spalle e ringraziò il fatto che la sua destinazione non fosse molto lontana.  
  
Citofonò un paio di volte, prima che il suo ospite gli aprisse in elegantissima tenuta da casa: pantaloni neri di una tuta palesemente troppo logora e vecchia, maglietta di una qualche band a lui sconosciuta ormai scolorita con sopra la felpa della squadra olimpica del Kazakhstan.

Otabek Altin.  
  
Solo a quel punto il russo alzò lo sguardo per incrociare quello dell’altro atleta, rivelando gli occhi rossi, le lacrime che si confondevano con le gocce di pioggia che s’infrangevano gelate contro le sue guance, il labbro inferiore appena gonfio e sanguinante a causa dei morsi troppo forti, i capelli appiccicati al viso e al collo in una massa bionda informe.  
Il più grande lo prese per un polso, tirandolo dentro casa e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

E Yurio scoppiò finalmente a piangere, urlando e respirando a fatica, affondando il viso nella spalla di Otabek, artigliando la sua maglietta consumata, continuando a mordersi le labbra, aggrappandosi di prepotenza al conforto che le braccia del kazako gli stavano fornendo, al sostegno che rappresentavano in quel momento. Egoista e crudele, perché non aveva nessun diritto di andare da lui, non dopo i loro trascorsi, non dopo che era letteralmente scappato dai sentimenti dell’altro pattinatore per poi sparire. Semplicemente, era un comportamento troppo scorretto e meschino e lo sapeva, soprattutto visto qual era il motivo scatenante di quella situazione.  
A mente fredda avrebbe probabilmente liquidato tutta la questione con una qualche scusa di quinta categoria a cui Otabek avrebbe fatto finta di credere, alla quale Otabek avrebbe annuito, perché quel ragazzo era probabilmente troppo buono e ancora troppo debole a Yurio per dirgli veramente di no, per rifiutargli una spalla su cui piangere, anche se lui non ne avrebbe, poi, avuta una a sua volta.  
Ma per quella sera Yuri poteva ancora permettersi di essere fuori di sé, di essere debole, di farsi viziare e di assorbire tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno ma che sentiva di non avere e, tantomeno, di meritare.  
Avrebbe avuto tutta la mattina successiva per sentirsi un verme, un vile, un rifiuto umano, ma almeno per quella sera decise di non essere più Yuri.  
  
Le braccia di Otabek erano accoglienti come le ricordava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qui. Qualcosa mi dice che dovrei smettere di farmi ispirare ogni volta dalla puntata della settimana di YoI per riuscire a scrivere, o dopo l'ultimo episodio non saprò più come continuare.  
> Ma pensiamo a questo capitolo.
> 
> 1\. Quanto è palese che io sia rimasta folgorata da Otabek Altin? Dai, tra poco è Natale, lo voglio sotto l'albero, altro che Pokemon Luna.  
> Ah, dite che non si può? Peccato, c'ho provato.
> 
> 2\. DOVEVA ARRIVARE LA TRISTEZZA e di tutti i vari piani che mi erano venuti in mente, quest'ultimo è arrivato di prepotenza spazzando via tutto quanto.  
> Ci saranno storie incentrate sugli OtaRio? Spin-off sul loro passato? Su altro? Forse, chi lo sa, dipende da quanto riesco a scrivere.
> 
> 3\. Quanto è palese che sono rimasta delusa dalla ragazza di JJ? Aveva tanto potenziale, e invece è un'oca. Rest in Pidge, ragazza di JJ.
> 
> Ebbene, come successe per il secondo capitolo, dubito fortemente di riuscire ad aggiornare prima della fine della prossima settimana causa impegni personali, spero non mi odierete troppo per questi aggiornamenti super causali.
> 
> Hasta la later! ✩
> 
> P.S.: Il fatto che questo capitolo sia stato scritto con "Red" di Taylor Swift di sottofondo è abbastanza irrilevante ma dovevate venire a sapere quanto in realtà io sia ancora più trash di quanto non sembri.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui Otabek ottiene la santificazione e Yuri comincia ad apprezzare il fascino del linoleum.

Ancora una volta si era svegliato con un soffitto che non era il suo sopra la testa. Borbottando qualche imprecazione indistinta verso il dannato raggio di sole che aveva deciso, _che carino_ , di posarsi esattamente sui suoi occhi giusto per svegliarlo, il russo rotolò piano sotto le lenzuola, per poi tirarsi a sedere con le gambe penzoloni dal bordo del letto. O meglio, toccava tranquillamente terra, visti i centimetri guadagnati negli ultimi anni, ma era ancora per metà nel mondo dei sogni. Se avesse provato a tirarsi in piedi, era abbastanza certo che come unico risultato avrebbe ottenuto quello di trovarsi faccia a terra sul pavimento, un incontro ravvicinato non troppo gradito.

Barcollò incerto verso il bagno, la felpa che gli calzava troppo larga e i pantaloni del pigiama, invece, troppo corti, affacciandosi rapidamente in cucina, dove Otabek stava preparando, o almeno così sperava vivamente, la colazione, muovendo la testa al ritmo delle note di… _Era Taylor Swift quella?!_  
Decise che era decisamente il momento di rinchiudersi in bagno per farsi una doccia gelida, un po’ per rinfrescarsi, un po’ per svegliarsi definitivamente. Si legò alla meno peggio i capelli, non aveva voglia di lavarli, non in quel momento. Per di più non sapeva nemmeno se l’altro fosse in possesso di un phon o meno, cosa che limitava molto la sua opportunità di bagnarsi, _di nuovo_ , i capelli forse troppo lunghi.

Una fitta di dolore alla base della schiena lo bloccò per un paio di secondi, il naso arricciato in una smorfia infastidita. Per quanto Otabek fosse stato delicato e attento, era comunque difficile abituarsi a dimensioni diverse da quelle cui era abituato. Nel momento in cui fu colto dalla folgorante rivelazione che le sue abitudini consistevano in un certo canadese, il biondo decise che era il caso di far impattare violentemente la propria testa contro le mattonelle azzurre e bianche della doccia. 

“Yuri, tutto ok?” il compagno si era affacciato per controllare che il russo non si fosse fatto male sbattendo, preoccupato per il rumore sordo che era riuscito a superare le note di ‘ _You belong with me_ ’ tanta era stata la violenza dell’impatto, assolutamente inconsapevole che fosse stata tutta un’azione completamente volontaria.

“Tutto alla perfezione, Века! Sono… Solo scivolato?”

“E’ una domanda?”

Il biondo, ancora nudo e per metà fuori dalla doccia, scrutò un attimo l’altro, non sapendo bene come rispondere senza sembrare un idiota più completo di quanto, sicuramente, non risultasse già in quel momento.

“Finisco di lavarmi e vengo a fare colazione, va bene?”

“Attento a non scivolare di nuovo, allora.” Ridacchiò il kazako, tornando in cucina.  
Ogni volta che Yuri vedeva gli angoli della bocca dell’altro piegarsi appena in un sorriso si convinceva che se solo Otabek fosse stato un pizzico più espressivo avrebbe avuto il mondo intero ai suoi piedi. Non che il moro avesse mai mostrato particolare interesse per l’argomento effettivamente, _beh, a parte i loro trascorsi_ , ma il fatto restava innegabile.

Si presentò anche lui a mangiare qualche minuto dopo, indossando i pantaloni della sera prima ma continuando a utilizzare la felpa extra large presa in prestito senza tante domande al suo ospite.  
Ospite che sapeva come farlo contento, visto che al centro del tavolo troneggiava un vassoio di pirozhki dolci, decisamente invitanti, che ebbero il rapido effetto di far salire un fastidioso languorino alla bocca dello stomaco del più piccolo.

“Века, sei il migliore, te l’ho mai detto?” 

“Giusto quando ti ho portato a cena fuori, se non ricordo male.” Lo canzonò l’altro ragazzo, girando ancora un paio di volte il proprio tè, prima di berne un primo sorso, “Comunque, posso sapere cos’è successo di tanto sconvolgente per portarti qui ieri notte?” chiese, nascosto parzialmente dalla tazza, le folte sopracciglia scure inarcate, lo sguardo dritto in quello di Yuri, ben intenzionato a non interrompere il contatto visivo e di non lasciargli aggirare la domanda tanto facilmente.

Il biondo, mentre si sedeva, provò un paio di volte ad articolare una risposta, cercando di risultare credibile mettendo magari una piccola dose di verità nella balla colossale che avrebbe dovuto raccontare pur di non risultare _troppo_ patetico.  
Tentativi morti prima ancora di lasciare le labbra sottili ancora arrossate, labbra che cominciarono a essere presto torturate per sfogare la frustrazione.

“Yuri, non voglio forzarti, però vorrei sapere perché ti sei presentato a casa mia, in lacrime, e…”

“NON CONTINUARE ti prego sì, so cos’è successo ieri sera, scusami, sono stato uno stronzo non avrei dovuto…”

“Ehi, ehi, rilassati. E respira, non è necessario avere un attacco di panico, davvero. Non sono una donzella che si sente usata. Sono anni che so che questo per te non significa ciò che volevo in un primo momento, ma davvero, non è un problema. è stato piacevole, e mi sembra che abbia avuto lo stesso effetto su di te. Non ti chiederò di sposarci per questo, in ogni caso.”

“Ti prego, niente battute sui matrimoni.”

“Perché JJ sta uscendo di nuovo con Isabella?” Colpito e affondato. Perché quel dannato ragazzo era così fastidiosamente perspicace anche nei momenti e nelle situazioni meno opportune? Il nome della ragazza risuonava nelle orecchie del biondo, pungendo zone emotive che Yuri non credeva potessero essere risvegliate in certe situazioni. Strinse forte i pugni, che tremavano appena, facendo un respiro profondo e cercando di calmarsi. JJ e Isabella, rispondere a Otabek riguardo a JJ e Isabella, giusto.

“… Vorrei capire se il fatto che scopassi con Leroy fosse di dominio pubblico o se semplicemente tu e Katsuki provate una certa vena di soddisfazione nel farvi i cazzi miei.”

“Mai pensato che potesse essere preoccupazione, giusto?” No, in realtà sapeva benissimo che si trattava di preoccupazione e di normali processi che entrano in gioco quando si tiene a una persona, semplicemente avrebbe preferito che non scattassero.

“Rimanete persone terribilmente moleste, lasciatevelo dire.”

“Dovresti parlare con JJ.” Ignorandolo completamente, commentò il kazako, lo sguardo duro, un tono che non ammetteva alcun tipo di replica.

“No.” Non che questo influisse, comunque, sulla testardaggine del biondino. 

“Yuri…”

“Senti, sono stato io a dirgli che era solo sesso tra di noi, che figura ci faccio se metto su una scenata perché ha deciso di tornare con la Yang? Si amavano, si presume, e si volevano sposare, auguri e figli maschi, non ho diritto di mettere bocca!”

“Quindi vorresti poterti mettere in mezzo, no?” Le domande retoriche di Otabek stavano cominciando a essere irritanti oltre il limite del sopportabile, il russo non aveva la minima voglia di sentirsi dire in faccia tutto ciò che stava evitando di ammettere in prima battuta a se stesso.

“Se ti dico che _sì_ , sì, vorrei poter andare da quel coglione di JJ e urlargli contro che se, a questo punto, non si è accorto che vado a letto _solo con lui_ è davvero ritardato, sì, vorrei poter andare a fargli la scenata da fidanzatina gelosa perché cosa cazzo torna con quella scialba della Yang, non era alla sua altezza nemmeno anni fa, figuriamoci ora!, sì, ci sono dentro fino alle ginocchia in questa cosa e non so nemmeno quando ho cominciato a provare questi... Assurdi sentimenti per un completo demente! Se ti dico così sei contento?!” A ogni frase la voce di Yuri saliva man mano di un’ottava, tanto che si ritrovò in piedi, le mani ben piantate sul tavolo, a urlare in faccia al compagno, che lo guardava tranquillissimo, finendo di sorseggiare il suo tè, la bocca tirata in un sorriso soddisfatto che non riusciva a essere nascosto nemmeno dalla tazza.  
Il moro rovistò così nella tasca dei suoi pantaloni, tirandone fuori il cellulare di Yuri, e facendolo scorrere, sul tavolo, fino a una delle sue mani.

“Scrivigli, tigre.”

“Lo sai che ti odio, vero?”

“Sappiamo entrambi che non è vero,” il sorriso che diventava un po’ più amaro, le spalle che s’irrigidivano ormai per abitudine, più che per vero dolore alle parole avventate e sbagliate dell’amico. _Imparerà, prima o poi._ “E ora muoviti. Quando esco dalla doccia, voglio almeno che tu abbia scritto a JJ di vedervi. Minimo.”

“Века…” provò Yuri, che nel frattempo aveva realizzato la povera scelta in fatto di termini, usati assolutamente per scherzo, senza però valutare davvero la questione. “Века io-!” riprovò allungando la mano e aggrappandosi alla maglia dell’altro.

Otabek lo prese per il polso, come la sera prima, tirandolo a sé con estrema delicatezza e posandogli un leggero bacio tra i capelli.

“Avrei voluto esserci io, al posto di JJ, Dio se avrei voluto esserci io. Ma mi basta che tu sia felice e, Черт Юрий!*, ti stai remando contro da solo! Non farlo, non precluderti la felicità per orgoglio.” Gli prese il viso tra le mani, incatenando lo sguardo al suo. “Sei un soldato, l’ho sempre pensato e continuo a farlo. Non arrenderti di fronte agli ostacoli, non arrenderti agli ostacoli che ti imponi da solo. Combatti.” E, scostandogli piano i capelli dagli occhi, gli posò un bacio leggero sulle labbra, una pressione così debole da farti dubitare che ci fosse stata davvero.

E Yuri era rimasto lì, il suo tè ormai freddo e intoccato, un pirozhki appena smangiucchiato, a fissare il suo cellulare, a fissare la chat di JJ, aperta sul loro ultimo messaggio:  
“ _Tu me manques._ ”  
Forse qualche possibilità la aveva ancora, forse c’era una spiegazione logica a quelle foto. Otabek aveva avuto lo stesso effetto che aveva cercato nella doccia fredda; farlo calmare e ragionare per bene.  
Un ultimo respiro profondo, e cominciò a digitare rapidamente sulla tastiera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUON NATALE!!!  
> Unf, mi scuso sentitissimamente per l'assenza, ma gli esami mi stanno uccidendo- Anzi, più che gli esami lo studio, che mi rincoglionisce a livelli tali da impedirmi di scrivere tre frasi di senso compiuto consecutive.  
> Ma, almeno per Natale, dovevo farvi questo regalo (Ma chi lo vuole? Nessuno!)
> 
> Spero che, per quanto sia un capitolo un po'.. Piatto forse?, sia di vostro gradimento.
> 
> Ne approfitto per ringraziare, arrivati a questo punto, le persone che si sono fermate e hanno speso due parole per commentare e quelli che hanno messo la storia tra i segnalibri e anche chi, gentilmente, lascia un kudos. Siete tutti dei cuori bellissimi e vi ringrazio infinitamente per il supporto!  
> (E sempre ben accetti eventuali "Rimbecillita! Guarda questo orrore di grammatica che ti è sfuggito!")
> 
> Al prossimo aggiornamento!
> 
> [Solito angolo delle traduzioni:
> 
> "Черт Юрий!*" = Dannazione Yuri!  
> (E, sebbene sia abbastanza palese, ma suvvia, facciamo i finti colti) "Tu me manques." = Mi manchi.
> 
> Sia sempre lodato il sacrosanto internet perché gli amici che sanno il russo non lo sanno così bene e gli amici che vivono in Francia non sono reperibili quando servono, damn!]


End file.
